The Bionic Soldiers
by PrincessSparkleKitty
Summary: Krane has released his army of bionics, and the Davenports do everything they can to stop them. They end up reviving someone they never thought they would see again, so that they have a shot at taking down the bad guys.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story that I will be working on, and I wanted to post the trailer. The story won't be up for a while, because I need to work on my other stories, but I at least wanted to get this up.**

**Soundtrack-** watch?v=zoyiRis_-ds  
>It's called Epic Blockbuster Trailer Music. I don't know why the whole thing won't show.<p>

**Disclaimer-I do not own Lab Rats or the music. I only own this trailer, and the story.**

* * *

><p>We tried to warn them<p>

_Four teenagers trying to tell people something_

To tell them they were in danger

_People walk right past the teens without even acknowledging them_

But now it's too late

_A teen with glowing green eyes destroys a building_

For the army is here

_Hundreds of teens with glowing green eyes are lined up ready to take orders_

There are too many for us to beat

_Two teenage girls fighting on top of a building that looks like it's about to crumble_

There are only a couple good bionics in the world

_Four teens in their uniforms standing in an underground lab_

There are only two good scientists that even have a chance at stopping them

_Two men are rapidly typing things into a computer_

We need help

_Six people walk into a destroyed lab_

From one we thought we would never see again

_Three people remove a large boulder to reveal a teenage boy _

To help us defeat the army of bionics

_Five bionics teens get into fighting positions_

They have turned everyone else into soldiers

_Teens with glowing eyes turning innocent people into bionic soldiers_

We're the only good guys left

_Nine people in mission suits lined up ready to fight_

Starring:

Chase Davenport - "I don't know how much longer I can hold them off!"

Bree Davenport - "I can't believe this."

Adam Davenport - "Have you ever noticed how a hot dog is shaped like a smiley face?"

Marcus Davenport - "Hey! Let me go!"

Donald Davenport - "I've almost got this code cracked!"

Douglas Davenport - "You still haven't learned how to spread the pain!"

Leo Dooley - "How do you like me now Marcus?"

Tasha Davenport - "I am reporting live from the bionic hero's underground lab."

Victor Krane - "I knew he would be perfect bait for you."

S1 - "I've got you now."

Principal Perry - "C'mon Douglas you can pair up with me."

The Bionic Soldiers

Coming in 2015

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go. A trailer for The Bionic Solders. This is kinda my version of what might happen when the Lab Rats have to fight Krane's bionic army.<strong>

**Okay, so, I have a poll on my profile. I need to know which story to work on next, and you guys get to decide. Whatever story wins won't be posted for a while, but I need to know which one to work on once I get caught up on my current stories. So please vote. The poll closes December 31st.**

**Toodles**


	2. Sorry, just an AN

Hey guys. Sorry this isn't an update, but I need to ask you guys a question about this story.

That question being: Should I write this story? Because I'll be honest I haven't finished the first chapter. And since Rise Of The Secret Soldiers airs tonight I don't know if I should still write it. Would you guys read it if I did write it? Because I don't want to write it if no one is going to read it.

Please review or PM me your answer. If it's a yes then please give me some ideas for the story, because I need some. But just for the beginning of the story. That's where I'm stuck. I know what's gonna happen once the actions starts, but I need a way to get there. So again any ideas would be helpful.

If a lot of people want me to write it then I will, but if not a lot of people want me to then I probably won't. I'm already pretty busy with my other stories, and some non-fanfiction stuff that I need to work on, so I'm only gonna write it if I KNOW people are going to read it.

I wanted to get it up before Rise Of The Secret Soldiers aired, but I'm not going to get it done. So I've been having doubts about if I should even bother writing it or not.

Sorry again that this isn't an update, but, if you want an update, then please review or PM me.

Thanks

~PrincessSparkleKitty


End file.
